Link and Saria
by Mysterious Voice
Summary: Link falls inlove with Saria, but she does not know. But then Something terrible happens and Link must find out the Mystery. Rated "R" For later chapters. Please Read and Review. Thanks!
1. Leadership

The Legend Of Zelda: The Forest Meadow.  
  
Key: Mysterious Voice: = Author's note *()* = Dream Italics = Thinking Bold = The character is reading something. Underline = Important sentence of word.  
  
Disclaimer: Ya. I am a poor idiot that owns nothing related to Zelda. And this story's content that has to do with Zelda is also related to Zelda. (Mysterious Voice: Of course) So I do not own that part either. Pretty much all I own is my Zelda games, This computer, And my brain. (Mysterious Voice: Which is very, very, small. So this is Nintendo's world and characters.  
  
Mysterious Voice: This is a Love story between Saria and Link! So I hope you enjoy. This is my 3rd fan fiction so far. My first ever one The Legend of Zelda: Ganondorf's return is still being made (It is also a love story, but between Zelda and Link. So I have not forgotten about it. Also my other Humor story I have also not forgotten about. It is the ocarina of time game but with humor! So read and Re-view. ASAP!  
  
Why have I nothing to do? I am so bored. I am 15! And there is nothing for me to save or do. A boy said in his house. Which was in the lost woods.  
  
Mysterious Voice: He now lives in the Lost Woods because.You'll see why later in the story. But any way he got to big for his other house so he had to move.  
  
It is so quiet. I do not fit in this place.Only She also matches me. Her and her beautiful green hair.  
  
Mysterious Voice: The reason Saria got taller and now does not look like other Kokiris is because when a Kokiri lives the forest they can grow. And she has had to leave the castle for many occasions.  
  
I had loved some one before.It was Zelda. But her father did not except this because he was a peasant. And her father had forced her to marry a king. So now Link only loved one person. But she did not know.  
  
Link got up from lying on his bed and grabbed his little green hat. He had to get ready for the town meeting held by Mido.  
  
Mido. How I hate him. How much could a person hate someone? As much as I hated him!  
  
Link opened up his door that leaded outside. And saw all the beauty around him.  
  
The forest reflects the beauty of her, the sage of this forest.  
  
His home was very close to Saria and his secret spot.  
  
One day Her and I will get married in our spot, someday I know we will.  
  
Ever since Zelda had sent him back in time. Ganondorf had been kept sealed away so there was not way that his "Old" future would never happen so every one in the world never knew of Link's accomplishments. Except, Zelda, Saria, and all the other Sages. Link walked through the forest. And got to a small lake. He splashed his face with the crystal clear water that was in the lake. Link finally got to Kokiri forest. Instead of walking down the long way Link jumped of the ledge aiming for the water. But his aim was a little off.  
  
Oh, crap.I'll never try that again!  
  
His arm was all bruised now but it did not bother him. Saria too also did not live in her old house but now she also in the woods. Link finally got to where the meeting was held which is where the Deku tree was. Mido, who was very short, had to stand on a couple boxes just so the group of people he ruled, could see him.  
  
I could make a way better leader; I could at least see every one!  
  
Link then saw Saria; she was sitting right near the trunk.  
  
What could this meeting be about?  
  
Then Mido began to talk. "Hello everybody. I would like to welcome you to the Deku Tree's grove. I am holding this meeting today, because I am going to step down from being leader!"  
  
Everyone gasped at hearing this.  
  
Was Mido listing to what he was saying?  
  
And I want to pick who will be the new leader.  
  
I know he his not going to pick me so I should just leave now.  
  
"And the new leader is. I have thought long and hard about this and I want to make up for all I have done to him. So I pick.Link as the new leader.  
  
Did I hear right? Did he really say me?  
  
"Link please come up here."  
  
So Link got up and walked over to Mido, he did not need not stand on any boxes to be seen, unlike Mido. Every one clapped as I stood before them.  
  
"Welcome to our new leader." Mido said. He had an Ear to Ear smile on his face.  
  
Later that night every one through a party for me, every Kokiri was there all expect two. Mido was not there. And also Saria was not there.  
  
Where is Saria? I have to find her. I know! I will look in her house. Which seemed like the most logical place to look.  
  
Link walked into the lost woods. And found his way to her new home. When he went inside. She was not there.  
  
Where else could she be? Then It hit him. She is at our secret spot.  
  
Link walked all around the lost woods. Past the warp spot to Goron's city and also passed the warp place to Zora's river. Link finally came to the maze like garden that lead to there secret spot. No more Deku scrubs where here anymore because when Saria and Link and broken the curse all the monsters in the forest had disappeared. Or just found a new home.  
  
Link finally got to the very long staircase that lead to the spot.  
  
I hope she is here.  
  
Link walked up the stair case and found Saria sitting on her tree stump playing her Ocarina.  
  
The music is almost as beautiful as her.  
  
"Oh.Hi Link! Oh my! Did the party all ready start? I'm sorry I lost track of time wile playing my ocarina. We should get going!"  
  
"That's Ok Saria let's play our ocarina's before we go. I also made up a song for you."  
  
"Ok Link.That's so sweat of you!" She said as he blushed.  
  
Link pulled out the Fairy Ocarina. (Since Zelda took the Ocarina of time back) And taught the song to Saria. It kind off was similar to the Sonata of Awakening but also very different at the same time.  
  
"Link, what is this song called?"  
  
"I call this song.I don't know I have not thought of a name yet. I'm sorry."  
  
Crap.I should of thought of a name before teaching it to her.  
  
"You don't have to apologize to me. Don't worry we will think of a name."  
  
Link and Saria played many songs on the their ocarinas before getting up and walking out of the woods and over to the party. Little did they know that something terrible would happen to there village tomorrow..  
  
Mysterious Voice: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! I will post chapter two shortly! I want 1 review though. I sometimes think that Link is a player. But. you never know. Just Read and Review! 


	2. The Dagger

Mysterious Voice: Before I put this disclaimer. I have to say I am truly sorry about the italics and underlines not showing up before. To tell if he Is thinking it will seem like his is talking to himself with out "" marks. So let the Disclaimer and other stuff appear!  
  
Disclaimer: Ya. I am a poor idiot that owns nothing related to Zelda. And this story's content that has to do with Zelda is also related to Zelda. (Mysterious Voice: Of course) So I do not own that part either. Pretty much all I own is my Zelda games, This computer, And my brain. (Mysterious Voice: Which is very, very, small.) So this is Nintendo's world and characters.  
  
Mysterious Voice( by Justin or The Master of Zelda in 2003 of what ever year it is right now. You may not take this if I do not right this. (Idiot that means since I put it you can take it) I am just using this to take up a little room so it look like I had more writing in my story. But any way here we go! Some more Copy rights: ©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©  
  
Story:  
  
Chapter Two: Who has killed Mido? ************************  
  
^ text ^ = thinking; with every else the same.  
  
************************  
  
^This was it my and Saria where going to the party as dancing partners^  
  
But the party was over by the time we got there and almost every one was gone.  
  
^Why does every thing good that happens comes out bad?^  
  
"Sorry Saria, it looks like the party. Is over."  
  
Then we said our good nights and I saw her go into the lost woods to get back to her house.  
  
^Dang. I hate when this happens to me.^  
  
Then I remembered that I had go into Kakariko village tomorrow.  
  
^Maybe I could invite her with me? I'll ask her tomorrow!^  
  
Then I went into the lost woods to get back to my home. When I got there. I found a letter. And it was on green paper so I just guessed that it was from Saria.  
  
It read: Link, I am sorry that we could not dance tonight. I was really looking forward to it. But I guess not every thing can turn out the way you want it. But I need to ask you something tomorrow. So meet me at 8:00 in the morning tomorrow. Thank you. From, Saria.  
  
^I wonder what she needs to tell me?^  
  
I was very tired but I did not want to sleep just yet. So I went outside to the lake and took a quick swim in it's water. Then I saw something underwater. I held my breath trying to take in as much air as I could at once and went under water. The first time I could not stay down long enough. The second time I got a little more air then the first and I was able to get it.  
  
^What was it?^  
  
I floated back up to the top holding the item. I slipped it into my pocket and walked back to my home. I set it on my bedside table and took off my wet clothes. And put on some dry ones.  
  
^Time to open it!^  
  
I took the sting that was holding the box closed. Then I took the lid off the box. Inside was a dagger. The dagger was covered in cold, red, blood.  
  
^What is this?^  
  
"It looks like you'll never know!"  
  
I felt something hit my head and I feel to the floor. Every thing went black. 


	3. The kjærlighe pendent

Mysterious Voice: Hey! Sorry for the short chapter 2. I am not going to put a disclaimer this time. Why should I? The name of the site is fanfiction.net FANFICTION meaning fiction based of something else that is not there's so why do you need to say I do not own Zelda? Also I don't own Dead Zone.  
  
Link and Saria  
  
Chapter Three The meeting:  
  
"Link, Link, are, are you ok?" Saria said. Then she saw a dagger that was in his arm.  
  
"oh my gosh." She said. She knew that he had lost a lot of blood.  
  
'He might not make it through the night' She thought. Crying now.  
  
'I have to pull the dagger out!' She thought.  
  
Then she pulled the dagger out of me.  
  
"Link, don't die!" Saria said crying more then before.  
  
"I need you Link, because I love you." She said.  
  
Because I love you ran through Link's head, although he could not say anything. He wanted to say the same thing back.  
  
Saria's crystal clear teardrops were falling to the floor. She then heard knocking on the door.  
  
"Who, who is it?" She managed to say.  
  
"Mido." A very muscular voice said.  
  
"Go away!" She said.  
  
"Saria, let me come In!'  
  
"No go away!"  
  
"I know who did this" He said.  
  
"Ya I know it was you!" She said.  
  
'How did she know?' He thought.  
  
"Saria, I did it for us!"  
  
"Mido, what us? I love Link, not you!"  
  
"Saria, I, I, goodbye!"  
  
She was now happy that Mido was gone. Link managed to open his eye's.  
  
"I.Love.you .. Too. Saria.." I said as my eye's closed quickly after the sentence.  
  
"Link, don't die!"  
  
"Saria, I can't die, neither can you. Only by are own hands." I managed to say.  
  
"Then why are you so weak?" She asked.  
  
"Tired that's all." He said. "Saria come sit on the bed with me." I added.  
  
Mysterious Voice: No, nothing yet. Bad I mean.  
  
Saria came over to the bed and sat next to me.  
  
"Saria I am going to sleep now. for all evighet jeg er med De." I said before my eyes closed.  
  
"Yes Link, for all eternity." She sat next to Link as he slept. She then noticed a box over on his desk.  
  
'What could this be?' She wondered.  
  
She got up and walked over to it. She opened the box and in side was a small green pendent. In the language of the Kokri it was called a kjærlighet. Which meant love. Inside was a note.  
  
Saria, I love you, this is the only way I can tell you please, Saria I want to be with you. For resten av tid. Please don't hate me if this is going to ruin are friend ship. Please let me be your Helt av tid. Please let me be your hero of time.  
  
She put it all away because she knew that she should not have looked at it. She walked back over to Link. He started to shake.  
  
He grabbed Saria's hand.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Sorry I was watching Dead Zone wile typing this.  
  
I could see her beautiful face, her green hair, and I could see me. We were in Kokri village. And The Kokri where cheering. We walked over what they where huddled around and It was a lifeless body of a young Kokri, Mido.  
  
By this point it looked like I was having a seizer. Saria was scared and did not know what to do. Then I yelled. "Forlate ikke, hvorfor dør?" Which meant: Don't leave, why die? She was scared even more now. Then I stopped shaking but my eyes turned to a light red. Dreper ham hvordan? I yelled which meant who had killed him? Then my eye turned back to the normal green.  
  
"Saria where I'm I" I asked.  
  
"Safe with me." She said.  
"Saria, I have something for you." I said.  
  
"I know Link, I already saw it."  
  
"Do you like it?" I asked.  
  
"very much." She told me. Which made me smile.  
  
"I love that smile, and the one who smiles" She said.  
  
"Saria, can we go to the Scared forest meadow, and have that dance we never had?"  
  
"Yes Link, we can." She said.  
  
We walked to the meadow.  
  
"Saria, the forest, it's so pretty. It must take after the one how takes care of it." I said.  
  
Saria blushed a little.  
  
"Link, thanks for the pendent." She said to me.  
  
"No need to thank me." I said to her.  
  
I kissed her on the lips. When I did that the stone started to glow.  
  
"Saria does a kjærlighet glow?"  
  
"ya, why?"  
  
"Why does it glow?" I asked.  
  
"It only glows when it shows that two people are destined to be together."  
  
"Saria, look at it."  
  
She looked down and it was still glowing.  
  
"Link, it look's so beautiful." She said.  
  
"Just like you Saria, just like you."  
  
"Link, would you like to go on a walk?" She asked.  
  
"Sure why?" I asked her.  
  
"I have to show you something."  
  
"ok" I said.  
  
She said a word in the Kokri language, which meant open. And when she said that a stair case formed leading up into the forest temple.  
  
Mysterious Voice: If you noticed the language of the Kokri was Norwegian. Because I have some Norwegian in me. What could Saria show to Link? Give me 1 review and you get 1 chapter. Til neste gang, Till next time. *Crying* Sorry I am just having a great time writing to you guys.. 


	4. The beauty of the Temple

Mysterious Voice: Hey! Sorry for the short chapters lets make this one longer. I am not going to put a disclaimer this time. Why should I? The name of the site is fanfiction.net FANFICTION meaning fiction based of something else that is not there's so why do you need to say I do not own Zelda? Also I don't own Dead Zone.  
  
Last time On Link and Saria:  
  
She took my arm in hers and we walked down a couple of halls.  
  
"Here we are Link!" She said as we came to a room with shiny green walls.  
  
"Saria it is Beautiful!"  
  
"Link.." She said.  
  
"What." I said.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you to."  
  
Mysterious Voice: That is what happened last time so now we are in the room with the green walls. And yes more Norwegian for the Kokri language. And we will see what it means. After a word. A will put the English word after it. Example; A kjærlighet pendent (Love pendent.) Get it, got it, good. Also I have now organized my folders by story's and then within a story folder are chapter folders, and different disclaimers and also notes. So hopefully I did not make this harder for my self. So let's start the story!  
  
Chapter 5: The room of Love  
  
"For evig og for evig" ("Forever and Forever") I said.  
  
"Ledd, hva hvor De snakking om før om dagger og noen doing?" She asked. ("Link, what where you talking about before about the dagger and someone dieing?") She asked me.  
  
'Why did she have to bring that up?' I thought to my self.  
  
"When I fell to the floor I had another vision, of someone killing Mido!" I said.  
  
"who was the killer?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, in the vision I was the killer." I told her.  
  
"Seg ikke bekymr, jeg ikke tror at De gjør noe som det!" ("Don't worry, I don't think you would do something like that!") She said.  
  
"Saria, this room why does It look like this?" I asked.  
  
"Det er som pendent, det gløder når De er omkring den som De forutbestemmer til være med." She said to me. ("It's like the pendent, it glows when you are around the one you are destined to be with.")  
  
"Saria, I have always loved you." I said.  
  
"Jeg elsket De alltid også!" She told me. ("I have always loved you too!")  
  
"Godt, godt, godt, gjør hva vi har her? Elske fuglrett? Gal, Link, De fortjener ikke saria. Jeg gjør!" A male's voice said.  
  
Mysterious Voice: I'll leave that for you to find out ;)  
  
"Mido is that you?"  
  
"Yes Link, now stay of my girl!" Mido yelled angrily.  
  
"I have never been 'your girl'!" Saria yelled.  
  
"I have followed you all the way here! Link, why did you give Saria a kjærlighet?"  
  
"Because I love her!" I said.  
  
Then Mido grabbed my arm. And I started to shake.  
  
"I riket det rører litt. Betudt være alene, i dag at forandrer seg. Når onde kommer, ser en Mysterious Voice, som ser hva De. I riket beyound sikt sitter It der, venting, venting. For De." I started to say.  
  
"Link, Link, what realm?"  
  
"Riket av mordene" I said before passing out. ("The realm of the murders")  
  
"Now that Link is gone, come with me! Vi lager kjærlighet!" he said.  
  
"NO Mido! What did you do to Link?" She asked.  
  
"Før I stabbed som ham I ga ham en rusgift, men I aldri trodde at dette er bivirkningen." Mido said.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Sorry I am leaving this blank. But he said he gave Link a drug.  
  
"Catch me! Catch me falling. Save me, save me darling." I said.  
  
"What?" Saria asked.  
  
"Mido, Leave now!" I said even though I still was half unconscious.  
  
Mido then got up and left. 


	5. The room of Love

Mysterious Voice: Hey! Sorry for the short chapters lets make this one longer. I am not going to put a disclaimer this time. Why should I? The name of the site is fanfiction.net FANFICTION meaning fiction based of something else that is not there's so why do you need to say I do not own Zelda? Also I don't own Dead Zone.  
  
Last time On Link and Saria:  
  
She took my arm in hers and we walked down a couple of halls.  
  
"Here we are Link!" She said as we came to a room with shiny green walls.  
  
"Saria it is Beautiful!"  
  
"Link.." She said.  
  
"What." I said.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you to."  
  
Mysterious Voice: That is what happened last time so now we are in the room with the green walls. And yes more Norwegian for the Kokri language. And we will see what it means. After a word. A will put the English word after it. Example; A kjærlighet pendent (Love pendent.) Get it, got it, good. Also I have now organized my folders by story's and then within a story folder are chapter folders, and different disclaimers and also notes. So hopefully I did not make this harder for my self. So let's start the story!  
  
Chapter 5: The room of Love  
  
"For evig og for evig" ("Forever and Forever") I said.  
  
"Ledd, hva hvor De snakking om før om dagger og noen doing?" She asked. ("Link, what where you talking about before about the dagger and someone dieing?") She asked me.  
  
'Why did she have to bring that up?' I thought to my self.  
  
"When I fell to the floor I had another vision, of someone killing Mido!" I said.  
  
"who was the killer?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, in the vision I was the killer." I told her.  
  
"Seg ikke bekymr, jeg ikke tror at De gjør noe som det!" ("Don't worry, I don't think you would do something like that!") She said.  
  
"Saria, this room why does It look like this?" I asked.  
  
"Det er som pendent, det gløder når De er omkring den som De forutbestemmer til være med." She said to me. ("It's like the pendent, it glows when you are around the one you are destined to be with.")  
  
"Saria, I have always loved you." I said.  
  
"Jeg elsket De alltid også!" She told me. ("I have always loved you too!")  
  
"Godt, godt, godt, gjør hva vi har her? Elske fuglrett? Gal, Link, De fortjener ikke saria. Jeg gjør!" A male's voice said.  
  
Mysterious Voice: I'll leave that for you to find out ;)  
  
"Mido is that you?"  
  
"Yes Link, now stay of my girl!" Mido yelled angrily.  
  
"I have never been 'your girl'!" Saria yelled.  
  
"I have followed you all the way here! Link, why did you give Saria a kjærlighet?"  
  
"Because I love her!" I said.  
  
Then Mido grabbed my arm. And I started to shake.  
  
"I riket det rører litt. Betudt være alene, i dag at forandrer seg. Når onde kommer, ser en Mysterious Voice, som ser hva De. I riket beyound sikt sitter It der, venting, venting. For De." I started to say.  
  
"Link, Link, what realm?"  
  
"Riket av mordene" I said before passing out. ("The realm of the murders")  
  
"Now that Link is gone, come with me! Vi lager kjærlighet!" he said.  
  
"NO Mido! What did you do to Link?" She asked.  
  
"Før I stabbed som ham I ga ham en rusgift, men I aldri trodde at dette er bivirkningen." Mido said.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Sorry I am leaving this blank. But he said he gave Link a drug.  
  
"Catch me! Catch me falling. Save me, save me darling." I said.  
  
"What?" Saria asked.  
  
"Mido, Leave now!" I said even though I still was half unconscious.  
  
Mido then got up and left.  
  
"Link, link what is going on?" Saria asked, her face reflecting off the green shiny beautiful crystals.  
  
"Nothing, did you know that your hair matches the walls?" I asked.  
  
That made her laugh.  
  
"It's getting late. Maybe you should get some sleep." She said.  
  
Saria and I walked through the temple. The walls looked like aged gray brick with vines covering almost all over. And the floor looked like and aged cobblestone. We soon got to the center room. Where I remember fighting the fourth Poe a long time ago. We soon exited the temple and walked down the stairs. Then Saria said the word for close which is nær. And then the stars diapered. She walked me to me house. And she left for her own. When I got inside. I found my closet open. I walked inside. And inside was a box.  
  
'What could this be?' I thought.  
  
The box had red wrapping paper and a gold string keeping it shut. It was about as big as your fist. I slipped the gold string so the box would be openly. And in side was a...  
  
Mysterious Voice: What is it? I don't know. Well ok I do! Review once more and you will find out that it is a anmerkning. Ha ha ha also with a stein på en necklace som er grønn. Ha ha you won't know till you review! 


	6. MESSAGE PLEASE READ

CHAPTER HERE SOON! SORRY EVERY ONE I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH MY LIFE (SCHOOL, FRIENDS, FAMILY ETC...) PLEASE UNDERSTAND I WILL MAKE A NEW CHAPTER FOR EVEY STORY THAT I HAVE! THIS MY TAKE AWHILE SO PLEASE BE PATINT....  
  
~MYSTERIOSVOICE~  
  
ps. It's 6:00 in the morning ( 


End file.
